en el juego del destino
by WiOvIx
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran llevan una larga relacion, Shaoran le propone matrimonio a Sakura... pero ¿aceptara? ... ¿y que tal que el destino tiene otra cosa preparada para ellos?, ¿que tal que les impide estar juntos? S×S .. T×E Leeanlo pliiz y reviews
1. Chapter 1

_aLo! de nuevo soy yo .. lo siento por no haber subido mas capitulos de mis fics anteriores pero esque habia estado super presionada con la escuela .. pero prometo actualizar pronto :) .. bueno, aqui les va una nueva idea .. espero que les guste!_

* * *

Ciudad Tomoeda, habian pasado alrededor de 4 años desde que Shaoran regreso para estar al lado de su querida Sakura. Llevaban un largo y hermoso romance envidiado por cualquiera, incluso pensaban ya en quiza algun dia no muy lejano casarse.. todo era cuestion de que Shaoran decidiera pedirselo a Sakura. 

"Sakura, que te parece si esta noche invitamos a Tomoyo y Eriol a cenar?"- pregunto el joven a su querida novia

"me parece una gran idea, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos"- le respondio dulcemente la joven con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y con sus bellos ojos verde brillando.

Tomoyo y Eriol eran sus mejores amigos desde hacia ya mas de 6 años, ellos no eran pareja pero habia cierta 'atmosfera' entre ellos que hacia ver que ambos querian pasar de la etapa "amigos" a la de "pareja".

"Deberiamos llamarles para ver si pueden esta noche"- sugirió la joven

"Tienes razon, bien ire a llamar a Eriol"- dijo el joven y se retiro en dirección a la sala, minutos después regreso y abrazo a su hermosa novia por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla –"ya hable con él, me dijo que encantado asistira"-

"grandioso"- respondio la joven volteandose para encontrarse frente a frente con su apuesto novio, quien tenia un cuerpo atletico muy bien formado, cabello castaño y algo alborotado, ojos color ambar, y en pocas palabras: era guapo. –"solo tengo que hablarle a Tomoyo y preguntarle … por cierto¿Dónde cenaremos?"-, -"Pues le dije a Eriol que iriamos a 'Le Brun', como a las 7"- le respondio el joven, -"de acuerdo, llamare a Tomoyo"- dijo y se retiro a la sala.

Pasados alrededor de 45 minutos la joven regreso donde su novio, quien se encontraba sirviendose un poco de agua en un vaso. –"Ya hable con Tomoyo"- dijo alegremente la joven, añadiendo con una sonrisa picara –"ahora solo tenemos que planear todo"-

El joven la miro extrañado y le pregunto curiosamente –"¿Qué tenemos que planear?"-,-"Pues la noche¿queremos que Tomoyo y Eriol se den cuenta de lo que sienten o no?"- pregunto la joven, -"Pues … si, pero … ¿tiene que ser esta noche?"- pregunto con cara de niño chiquito –"mejor lo dejamos para otro dia, hoy no siento ganas de ser cupido"-,-"ay, Shaoran Li! No se que tienes que no te puede decir que no"- dicho esto abrazo dulcemente al joven y este le sonrio.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 6 pm, entonces comenzaron a cambiarse, como el restaurante era un lugar elegante tendrian que ir bien presentables y era el lugar perfecto para la ocasión. Sakura buscaba en su armario que ponerse, miraba un vestido y luego lo dejaba, tomaba otro ..y luego se arrepentia, hasta que se decidió y por fin se cambiaria. Shaoran no batallaba, simplemente tomaba su traje, una camisa una corbata y sus zapatos, se arreglaba el cabello, un poco de locion y listo. En cambiooo Sakura … diiooos, llegaria la era del hielo y ella seguiria cambiandose. En fin, Sakura tomo su vestido y se lo puso, era un vestido hermoso, color vino, tenia un escote regular, los tirantes tenian unas pequeñas flores que le adornaban, el largo del vestido llegaba de la parte de enfrente hasta la rodilla, mientras de atrás estaba un poco mas largo, llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla. Se dejo el cabello suelto, y este le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, tomo sus zapatos y se los puso, cuando por fin estaba lista, salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto en direccion al restaurante.

En una enorme mansión se encontraba una joven cepillando su larga cabellera grisácea que le caia por la espalda hasta la cintura, llevaba puesto un vestido color lila que resaltaba el color amatista de sus ojos, el vestido marcaba muy bien su figura, llevaba un escote no muy bajo, y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla. Tocaron a la puerta y le informaron que el chofer la llevaria cuando estuviese lista. La joven salio de su habitación, bajo las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, salio y el chofer le abrio la puerta del auto, subio y después de que el hombre se subiese al auto, emprendieron camino.

Mientras en el restaurante se encontraba un apuesto joven ingles, alto, cabello azul oscuro, ojos azules como el mar detrás de unos anteojos redondos, cuerpo atletico, y aspecto elegante, vestia un traje negro con una corbata azul que hacia juego con sus ojos. Estaba sentado en una mesa al parecer esperando a alguien. Eran las 6:50 pm, la banda del lugar se estaba acomodando, primero los instrumentos, luego checando el sonido y todo lo necesario.

Pasados algunos minutos, entro una pareja y se acercaron al joven –"Eriol, que bueno que ya estes aquí"- saludo alegremente la joven oji-verde, -"Sakura, me alegra verte"- dijo abrazandola después de saludarse de beso, añadiendo después –"Li, tambien me da gusto verte"-, -"si, igual a mi"- dijo el aludido estrechando su mano. –"Pero sientense"- les dijo el joven oji-azul. –"si gracias"- dijo la joven castaña. Cada quien tomo su lugar, y ordenaron algo de tomar. Pasados algunos minutos, llego una hermosa joven al lugar y muchas miradas se posaron sobre ella ((d los hombres, claro)) la cual ignoro completamente todo ello al ver a –"Sakura!"-, la aludida volteo a encontrarse con su querida amiga –"Tomoyo!"- se levanto de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, las 2 se abrazaron fuertemente pues tenian tiempo sin verse.

Mientras ellas se abrazaban y saludaban, en la mesa los 2 jovenes las miraban, hasta que –"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendria?"- pregunto el joven ingles, -"Disculpa, pero todo fue idea de Sakura, a mi no me culpes"- le dijo el joven castaño. Las 2 jovenes se acercaban a la mesa cuando la amatista le pregunto a la castaña –"Oye Sakura ¿Quién es el chico que esta con Li? Me parece conocido"-, -"Es Eriol¿lo recuerdas?"- dijo sonriente la castaña. –"Si, claro¿Cómo olvidarlo? …"- respondio la joven. Una vez cerca de ellos, saludaron. –"Hola Daidouji, que gusto verte de nuevo"- dijo el joven castaño, -"Hola Li, igualmente, tenia mucho sin verlos"- respondio alegremente la joven saludandole de beso, -"si, de hecho Sakura me decia que te hechaba mucho de menos"- continuo diciendo el castaño, y después añadio –"Bueno¿recuerdas a Hiraguizawa?"- y el aludido se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la joven –"S-si, claro … Hiraguizawa, que gusto verte de nuevo"- decia la joven amatista.

El joven ingles tomo la delicada mano de Tomoyo y la beso –"El gusto es mio Daidouji, pero por favor insisto de nuevo, llamame Eriol"- dijo cortésmente, -"Esta bien .. Eriol, pero entonces tendras que llamarme Tomoyo"- dijo sonriendo, -"Con gusto lo hare"- respondio él sonriendo dulcemente aun sosteniendo la mano de ella, hasta que una tos fingida los interrumpio –"cof cof … estem¿Qué les parece si se sientan?"- pregunto el joven castaño.

Cada quien tomo su lugar, Sakura con Shaoran y Tomoyo junto a Eriol. Pasado un rato ordenaron su cena y estuvieron conversando un rato, la banda del lugar comenzo a tocar algunas piezas romanticas, y algunas parejas se paraban a bailar. Todos alrededor se veian mayores, algunos de 40 años, otros de unos 35 años, ellos eran los mas jóvenes pues tenian 19 y 20 años. Llego su comida y la comieron, después de un rato de conversar animadamente, reir un rato e intercambiar miradas, las jóvenes fueron al baño, cosa que aprovecho el joven castaño, se levanto de la mesa dejando al ingles solo y con una gran duda en la cabeza ¿A dónde va, el joven castaño fue con los de la banda y les comento algo, ellos asintieron. El ingles pudo observar como los integrantes de la banda iban a decirle algo a la gente que estaba en la pista y ellos asentían sonrientes, después el joven castaño hablaba al parecer con el gerente del lugar y este asintio y después se marcho, y el joven regreso a la mesa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto el ingles, -"ya lo sabras"- le respondio el castaño, las jóvenes regresaron del baño y se sentaron en la mesa. –"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto la joven oji-verde –"hace un momento la banda tocaba y ahora han cesado, es una lastima haberme perdido la ultima cancion"- añadio.

Llego el gerente y les pregunto como habia estado todo, ellos respondieron que todo habia estado perfecto, muy rico y demas. Después llega uno de los meseros y les pregunta –"Disculpen¿La Srita. Kinomoto?"- a lo que la aludida responde algo confusa –"¿si? Yo soy"-, -"oh, llego esto para ud."- y le entrega un graaaaaan ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, -"pe-pero .. ¿quien lo manda?"- pregunto confundida, pues ¿como podia llegar algo estando Shaoran a su lado, -"solamente lo dejaron"- respondio el mesero y se fue.

Sakura miro sorprendida el enooorme ramo y diviso una pequeña cosa entre las rosas, metio la mano y saco la 'cosa' la cual era una pequeña caja color vino. Dejo el ramo en la mesa y se quedo paralizada –'es lo que estoy pensando?'- se pregunto, abrio la caja y vio un anillo con un graaan diamante en el centro adornado alrededor con pequeñas esmeraldas, Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y se coloco de rodillas al lado de ella, y le dijo –"Sakura … ¿te casarias conmigo?"-.

* * *

**ºLaS aBuRriiDaS e iiNneCeSaRiiaS NoTaS De La auToRaº  
**_BueNo pues espero que les haya gustado y lean el siguiente capitulo .. prometo que este SI sera un fic interesante.. bueno se cuidan y thnx a todos los que leyeron mis otros fics ("ahora que no estas", "my heart will go on", "un accidente", "mi felicidad eres tu"..) okis, BuHbaii!_


	2. Chapter 2

_aLo! regreseee .. hehe, lo siento ... bueno aqui les tengo el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y manden reviews .. pLiiz ... _

* * *

Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida, emocionada y feliz, lo miro dulcemente y le dijo –"Claro que si"-. Todos en el lugar los miraban y les aplaudieron alegremente, la banda del lugar comenzo a tocar la cancion favorita de Sakura, los jóvenes se levantaron y fueron a la pista, las luces del lugar bajaron haciendo un ambiente romantico, los jóvenes bailaban sonrientes perdiendose uno en los ojos del otro, estaban tan enamorados. Después acabo la cancion y se les unieron otras parejas, los jóvenes se perdieron en un tierno y profundo beso. 

Mientras en la mesa se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol. Tomoyo estaba taaan feliz pero habia algo en su rostro que no lo hacia notar del todo –"¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto preocupado el joven, -"ehh, no no es nada"- respondio la joven, -"Hace un momento estabas completamente feliz y ahora estas … triste"- dijo el joven, -"si, estoy tan feliz por Sakura, por fin encontro al amor de su vida .. en cambio yo …"- dijo algo triste, -"descuida, estoy seguro que el amor esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas"- dijo sonriente el joven, y se dijo para si –'si solo abrieras un poco los ojos, te darias cuenta de mis sentimientos'-, -"ademas- dijo Tomoyo- no pude grabar el momento"-, Eriol sintio como una gota le salia en la cabeza. Paso un rato de silencio entre ellos, hasta que Eriol rompio el silencio –"¿Quieres bailar?"- pregunto sonriendo dulcemente, -'¿Qué¿bailar¿con él?'- se dijo Tomoyo … -"s-si, claro, esta bien"- respondio algo nerviosa. El joven le ofrecio su mano y ella la tomo, llegaron a la pista y ella miraba sonriente la escena de su amiga con su pretendiente, cuando sintio como un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y al contacto un escalofrio le recorrio la piel, después el joven tomo su mano y limito la distancia entre ellos. Comenzaron a bailar la pieza, hasta que cambiaron a una mas romantica, la joven se mostro mas nerviosa y el joven le pregunto –"¿Quieres seguir bailando o regresamos a la mesa?"-, -"… sigamos bailando, si no te molesta"- dijo timidamente la joven, -"Para nada -respondio el joven, atrayendola mas a él- al contrario, es un placer poder bailar contigo"-, la chica se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, sus rostros quedaban a unos centímetros –'se ve tan hermosa, tenia tantas ganas de verla'- pensaba el ingles, -'si sigo asi terminara por darse cuenta de lo que siento'- se decia Tomoyo.

Desde un poco mas lejos les miraba una pareja –"Se ven tan lindos juntos"- dijo la joven, -"Claro que si, Sakura, pero .. "-, -"¿Pero que?"- pregunto la joven. –"es solo que no se si algun día lleguen a estar juntos para siempre, ya sabes como son"- dijo el joven, -"Tienes razón, pero –volteo a verlos de nuevo- todo a su tiempo"-.

Volviendo con la otra pareja, -'esta tan cerca, si agacho un poco la cabeza puedo besarla … pero … ¿y si se molesta?'- esta y otras dudas se formulaba el ingles, hasta que por fin –'que demonios .. de todas formas no pierdo nada con intentarlo'- se dijo e inclino un poco la cabeza –' no espera-se dijo- si pierdo .. ¡y mucho! .. podría dejar de hablarme'-, -'dioos, estoy tan cerca de él … ¿Qué tal si levanto la cabeza un poco y accidentalmente nos besamos? .. no creo que pueda molestarse, después de todo seria un pequeño accidente'- pensaba la joven tratando de idear el plan perfecto para besarlo, los dos se encontraban en la misma situación sin darse cuenta.

Eriol bajo un poco mas la cabeza y Tomoyo levanto un poco la cabeza y sin planearlo perfectamente sus labios se rozaron –'sera solo un pequeño beso'- pensó Eriol, lentamente su labios se juntaron mas y comenzaron con el tan deseado beso, fue uno tímido, pero ambos lo deseaban, lentamente aumento de intensidad hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la canción que termino, por lo cual se vieron obligados a terminar su beso. Regresaron a la mesa sin dirigirse palabra o mirarse. Permanecieron así algunos minutos hasta que Sakura y Shaoran regresaron a la mesa, ellos habían visto todo lo sucedido ((n/a:claaroo!)), así que trataron de actuar como si nada pasara. Después pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron, claro que Tomoyo se fue rápido sin siquiera dejar que Eriol le dijese algo, cada quien regreso a su casa, Shaoran fue a dejar a Sakura a su departamento y luego fue a su casa.

Tomoyo llego a su mansión y fue a su habitación, se quito el vestido y se coloco su pijama, se sentó frente al espejo y sin darse cuenta se toco los labios, recordando aquel momento tan maravilloso –'espero no se haya molestado'- pensó –'pero .. no me arrepiento … hasta ahorita'-.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una gran mansión y dentro estaba el joven ingles quien pensaba –'Es tan hermosa, como quisiera poder tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez, y poder besarla de nuevo, pero besarla bien …-dejo salir un suspiro- espero que no se haya molestado'-…

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran llego a casa de Sakura para pedirle permiso al Sr. Fujitaka de casarse con su hija, quien desde luego acepto sonriente. El unico que se oponia era su hermano Touya, quien muy molesto decidio mejor irse en ese momento para no arruinarle su momento a su pequeña hermana.

Pasaron unos dias y Sakura ya comenzaba con los preparativos de la boda, pues querian casarse lo mas pronto posible. Llamo a sus amigas Chiharu, Naoko y Rika para que fueran sus damas de honor y claro tambien Tomoyo. Le habia pedido a Shaoran que llamara a su prima Mailing y a su familia que se encontraba en Hong Kong. Tomoyo se encargaria de diseñar el vestido de Sakura, después de todo diseñar era su especialidad. Tomoyo cito a Sakura en su casa para tomarle las medidas para el vestido, muy emocionada llego, toco el timbre y entro a la casa.

Una vez en la sala, Tomoyo llego con su cinta, se saludaron sonrientes y comenzaron a conversar un poco mientras Tomoyo le mostraba los bosquejos que tenia de algunos vestidos, para ver cual le gustaba mas a Sakura. –"Tomoyo, quiero que este vestido lo hagas como tu quieras, todos tus diseños son hermosos, quiere que ese sea el regalo de bodas que me des. Seria el mejor regalo."- dijo Sakura sonriente, -"Esta bien Sakura, gracias"- agradecio la joven amatista con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos. Después de tomar sus medidas y anotarlas en una pequeña libreta, la invito a tomar el té, conversaron un poco mas … y Sakura pregunto –"¿Y no has sabido nada de Eriol?"-, Tomoyo consiente de aquel maravilloso encuentro en el restaurante le dijo –"No, la ultima vez que lo vi fue el dia que Shaoran te propuso matrimonio"- y al decir esto, sin pensarlo el brillo de sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa desaparecieron lentamente. –"Tomoyo, no deberias seguir escondiendo lo que sientes por él .. ¿Por qué no le dices?"- pregunto Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo respondio sonrojada –"p-pues … y-yoo … estee … no lo se … es que … tal vez él .. no …"-, -"vamos Tomoyo, Eriol no siempre estara aquí y si no le dices se ira de nuevo"- dijo la joven oji-verde. Al oir esto, Tomoyo sintio unas leves punzadas en el corazon… Sakura tenia razon, Eriol no se quedaria por siempre, algun dia regresaria a Inglaterra y todo ese dolor que habia olvidado regresaria y le invadiria de nuevo. ¿Iba a permitirse eso de nuevo? –"creo que tienes razon Sakura, pero … tendre que esperar el mejor momento para decirselo"- respondio confiada, -"Si, no te arrepentiras"- dijo sonriente su amiga, -"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto confundida Tomoyo, -"ahh, no es nada"- dijo Sakura tomando un poco de té para evitar responderle y dejar que Tomoyo sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Tomoyo volvio a llamar a Sakura para que fuera a probarse el vestido, al llegar Sakura no podia esconder su gran felicidad y curiosidad por saber como seria el vestido que usaria en su boda. Tomoyo bajo con un gancho en la mano cubierto por una especie de plastico blanco para evitar que lo que contenia debajo se arrugara o manchara.

"Ya quiero verlo, Tomoyo"- dijo emocionada, -"esta bien –respondio la joven amatista- toma y pruebatelo"-. Sakura tomo el vestido y corrio al baño para cambiarse. Después de unos minutos salio y con una graaaaan sonrisa en su rostro dijo –"Tomoyooo! Esta hermosoo! No puedo creer que este sea mi vestido de boda"- dijo mientras se veia en el espejo de la recamara de Tomoyo. El vestido era blanco perla, largo logico, tenia distintos holanes de diferentes tamaños en toda la parte baja, el escote era en forma de 'V' con una manga un poco caida, el corset estaba adornado con pequeñas piedras brillantes, en la cintura tenia una pequeña flor que dejaba caer pedazos de hilos gruesos de color perla, la tela era chantú de seda. –"Que bueno que te gusto, aunque aun le faltan algunas modificaciones, hare mi mejor esfuerzo"- sonrio Tomoyo, -"¿bromeas? –dijo Sakura- eres la mejor diseñadora Tomoyo, y este vestido es uno de los mejores que has hecho"- dijo sonriente Sakura. –"Gracias –dijo Tomoyo- bueno, sera mejor que te lo quites porque tengo que modificarle algunas cosas"-. ((No quiero hacer la historia larga.. hehe))

Faltaban 3 semanas para la tan esperada boda, todo estaba listo, el salon, el banquete, el sonido, las invitaciones todos las habian recibido, las damas tenian sus vestidos al igual que Sakura… todo estaba listo para el gran dia. Esa mañana sono el telefono, era para Shaoran.. –"Joven Li, necesitamos que venga en la brevedad posible .. ¿Cuándo puede venir?"- pregunto un hombre del otro lado de la linea, -"Esta tarde"- dijo, -"lo esperamos, adios"- dijo el hombre, -"si, adios"- dijo Shaoran y colgaron.

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Sakura, -"Lo siento, tengo que irme a Tokyo"- dijo, -"¿Pero por que!"- pregunto Sakura, -"no lo se exactamente, solo dijeron que era urgente que fuera, pero descuida regresare lo mas pronto posible"- dijo tratando de calmarla. –"… Esta bien –dijo, no muy convencida- ¿Cuándo te vas?"- pregunto, mientras Shaoran salio de la habitación para evitar mas reproches y al estar a una distancia considerable le grito –"Esta tarde"-, a lo que Sakura respondio de la misma forma –" ¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!"-.

Pasadas unas horas Shaoran se despidio de Sakura, se subio al auto y se fue, Sakura desde la puerta de su casa vio como lentamente el auto desaparecia… hasta que ya no logro verlo, decidio que saldria a caminar un poco, se sento un rato en una banca de un parque a descansar y ver el solo comenzar a bajar .. y decidio regresar a su casa. Entro y se dirigio a la sala, prendio la tele y se quedo unos minutos buscando un canal, pero nada interesante encontro. Entonces el telefono sono. –"Buenas tardes, habla el Oficial Orinako ¿podria hablar con la Srita Sakura Kinomoto?"- dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono, -"si, ella habla"- respondio Sakura confundida, pues ¿Por qué un oficial hablaria a su casa?. –"¿Tenia usted alguna relacion con el joven Shaoran Li?"- pregunto el oficial, -"Si¿Por qué¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto preocupada.

* * *

**ºLaS aBuRriiDaS NoTaS De La auToRaº  
**_Bueno, espero que les guste y les deje intrigados ... muahaha, lo siento .. hehe .. bueno, ps thnx a los q han leido mi fic ... bueno, c cuidan BuHbaii!_

**serenity-princess: **_thnx por el review, okis .. aqui salio la respuesta a tu primer pregunta, la segunda, si saku y shao viven juntos y tomoyo y eriol llevan algunos meses sin verse. bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y t siga gustando el fic, baii, cuidate._

**LadyAmatista**_:thnx por el review, pues espero que te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por leerlo.. baii, cuidate.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_aLoO! pues espero que aun les siga agradando este fic, y espero que no me maten .. hehe, bueno .. thnx por leerlo :D hehe_

* * *

"Pues … hubo un accidente en la carretera, pues exploto un camion que transportaba petroleo…"- decia el oficial cuando fue interrumpido por Sakura –"¿Qué … Que le sucedió a Shaoran?"- pregunto con la voz entrecortada, -"Lo siento mucho, aun no logran apagar del todo el fuego, pero no hemos podido localizar su cuerpo, encontramos unos documentos tirados en la carretera y encontramos su numero con infarmacion suya y del joven Li"- dijo el oficial, -"¿Qui-quiere decir que … Sha-Shaoran … murio?"- pregunto Sakura con el corazon al borde del paralisis, el oficial se quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que dijo –"… me temo que si, lo lamento mucho Srita."-, -"E-esta bien …"- dijo Sakura y colgo inmediatamente con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Aun en estado de shock, se dejo caer sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la mesita del telefono, y se quedo asi por muuucho rato, sintiendo ese enorme y amargo vacio que le invadia. Después de un largo tiempo, se levanto como pudo de la silla y entro a la cocina decidida, se acerco a la mesita donde cortaba las verduras y se quedo por un tiempo observando los cuchillos que tenia ahí, tomo uno lentamente y se le quedo viendo como esperando que este le dijera si lo hace o no. Lentamente lo acerco a su mano y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus tristes ojos verdes, entre sollozos murmura –'_Shaoran_'-, lentamente el cuchillo atraviesa la piel de su muñeca y a su vez, las delgadas venas dejando la sangre brotar al instante. Sakura se quedo observando su muñeca unos segundos, tomo de nuevo el cuchillo como pudo y corto la otra muñeca, el telefono comenzo a sonar de nuevo, y la sangre de sus muñecas brotaba y brotaba .. el telefono seguia sonando, y la sangre seguia brotando hasta caer en el piso de la cocina, dejando una gran mancha roja en él.

El telefono dejo de sonar y Sakura se debilitaba mas y mas, de nuevo comenzo a sonar el telefono, y con cada timbrazo que daba la fuerza de Sakura se debilitaba mas y mas, ante esto cayo de rodillas en el suelo, el telefono seguia sonando y ella solo veia la sangre seguir saliendo, y con ella su vida escapandosele en tan solo unos momentos, hasta que escucho la contestadota.. _–' Hola, soy Sakura, deja tu mensaje después del tono, gracias … ((tiiiiiiii))¿Sakura estas ahí? (era su hermano) ¡Sakura¿Por qué no contestas? Se que estas ahí, vamos monstruo llevo rato hablando .. ¿Por qué no… ((tiiiii, se corto la llamada))'-_.

((Mientras en algun lugar de Tomoeda…))

" .. vamos monstruo ¿Por qué no ..((tiiiii, se corto)) –cuelga- ¡rayos! Se corto la llamada¿Qué le pasara a Sakura? Ella siempre esta en casa a esta hora .. sera mejor que vaya a ver que ocurre … -se queda pensando unos segundos- lo mas seguro es que este dormida, me estoy preocupando demasiado … ¿Y si no¿y que tal que si le ocurrio algo? … la llamare de nuevo y si no contesta ya ire a ver que le ocurre"- se dijo a si mismo Touya. Tomo el telefono y volvio a marcar..

((En casa de Sakura otra vez))

El telefono comenzo a sonar de nuevo, Sakura se levanto un poco para alcanzar el telefono que estaba sobre la mesa y penso –'debe ser importante, es la 3era vez que llaman'-.

"b-bue-bueno"- dijo Sakura con muy poca fuerza en su voz y en su cuerpo, -"Sakura¡llevo rato intentando hablar contigo¿Por qué no .."- decia Touya, pero Sakura lo interrumpio diciendo –"ho-hol-hola herma-hermano .. dis-disculpa .. e- es-es qu-que .. estaba e-en …"- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues el telefono se le cayo de las manos, que se encontraban ya sin alguna fuerza, observo el telefono que ahora se encontraba en el piso, del cual se oia salir la voz de Touya diciendo –" ¿Sakura¿Te encuentras bien! .. ¡Sakura¡contesta!"-. La mirada de Sakura comenzo a nublarse, lentamente los ojos se le iban cerrando, cayo al piso y la sangre de sus muñecas salia lenta y dolorosamente.

Sakura se encontraba en el piso de su cocina rodeada de un charco de su propia sangre, proveniente de sus muñecas y de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causaba su gran perdida. No podia moverse y sus ojos ya no podian sacar mas lagrimas y en un pequeño sollozo alcanzo a decir –'_duele_'-, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, parecia que por fin pondría 'fin' a todo su sufrimiento…

Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, Rika, Yukito, Touya y su padre tendrian que perdonarle algun dia lo que hizo … por fin se reuniria con su madre, por fin estaria con ella … y quiza tambien concontraria a Shaoran, para asi poder estar por siempre con ellos.

Lentamente se sumio en un profundo y eterno sueño, olvidando el dolor que le causaban las heridas de su corazon y sus muñecas y la debilidad de su cuerpo… y ahí quedo Sakura, ya no podia sentir nada, una pequeña y debil sonrisa se formo en sus labios ..

Un extraño ruido provenia desde la sala.. ¿Qué mas da? Ya estaba muriendo, que se lleven lo que quieran, ya nada importa …

Touya entro rapidamente a casa de Sakura forzando la cerradura, sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, entro y llego a la sala, todo se veia en orden .. excepto … que habia demasiado silencio, camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina –"Que extraño ¿Qué estaria haciendo que derramo un poco en el piso?"- dijo refiriendose a una pequeña mancha roja en el piso, que por cierto se veia muy sospechosa, dio unos pasos mas y vio que habia mas manchas, -"esto es extraño .. si no me equivoco, esto es … ¿sangre? … ¡no puede ser!.."- penso, mientras se desespero y comenzo a preocuparse mas por Sakura, cuando se acerco mas noto como la mesa estaba llena de cosas y la orilla estaba manchada de rojo, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y ..

* * *

**º LaS aBuRriiDaS NoTaS De La auToRa º**

_okis, no me maten ... plizz ... lo siento muchooo pero no pude evitar hacer un fic asi, pues espero que les guste lo que llevo, y pliz manden reviews con lo que quieran: tomatazos, criticas, sugerencias, etc .. ((espero no recibir amenazas de muerte :S))_

serenity-princess: _thnx por tu review, y creo que en este capitulo ya viste que le paso a Shaoran .. espero que te siga gustando. Y thnx por todos tus reviews, porque en la mayoria de mis fics me mandabas algo y me sentia muy feliz y eso me motivaba a echarle mas ganas, pero espero que si este escribiendo algo que en verdad sea interesante .. :D thnx_

yo-chan1_: buen punto, lo siento .. me equivoque en el segundo capitulo. º/º .. hehe, ok. Shaorany Sakura se fueron a su casa, no Shaoran llevo a Sakura a su departamento y luego se fue a su casa. Lo sientoo, esque como estuve cambiandole cosas al fic, debi haber olvidado cambiar esa parte, lo siento .. hehe. Pero thnx por el review y que bueno que te este gustando el fic._


	4. Chapter 4

_aLo! regresee ! hehe, pues espero que les agrade este capitulo y thnx por leerloo ... _

* * *

Justo frente a sus ojos yacía el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana rodeado de sangre.. ¿Qué haria en ese momento?. Nada, no hacia nada. Se quedo paralizado ante lo que sus ojos veian. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer algo, avanzo hacia Sakura observo que podia haber sido la causa y diviso un cuchillo justo al lado de ella y noto que la sangre fluia de sus muñecas. Fue entonces que comprendio lo que sucedió. 

Tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y salio de la casa, aunque el hospital quedaba un poco retirado, tendria que intentarlo después de todo era su pequeña hermana, no podia darse por vencido fácilmente. Y asi, decidido, comenzo a correr por las calles con Sakura en sus brazos y con lagrimas rogando por salir de sus ojos.

Cada paso que daba significaba un segundo menos en la vida de Sakura, cada instante indicaba que cualquier error podria causar la muerte por completo de su hermana. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido logro observar a lo lejos el edificio blanco, -'falta poco-penso, bajo la vista para ver a su hermana- aguanta Sakura, no puedes dejarnos'- penso y siguió corriendo.

Se encontraba frente el edificio, empujo la puerta con su cuerpo y fue directamente con la recepcionista –"Necesito un doctor! Es urgente!"- grito alterada. –"S-si ¿Qué ocurrio?"- pregunto la recepcionista. –"No es momento de preguntas¡¿No ve que mi hermana puede morir!"- dijo Touya. La recepcionista le indico que esperara pero Touya se nego, entonces la acompaño hasta un cuarto donde dejo a su hermana y pasados unos segundos llego el doctor. –"¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto el doctor observando a Sakura, -"No lo se, llegue a su casa y la vi en la cocina, pero .. ¿Puede ayudarla doctor?"- pregunto Touya. El doctor le observo en silencio, volteo la vista hacia Sakura y le dijo –"Espero que si-miro a Touya, y después volteo con la joven que estaba al lado- enfermera necesitamos checar si aun tiene pulso"- dijo el Doctor. Le indicaron a Touya que saliera y estuviera en la sala de espera.

Touya salio y fue a la sala de espera. Aun no comprendia por que Sakura lo habia hecho, se acerco a una maquina que estaba cerca, deposito una moneda, tomo un vaso que se encontraba al lado y lo puso sobre una bandejita, presiono un boton y espero a que el vaso se llenara. Una vez lleno, lo retiro y fue a sentarse en un sillon largo de color marron. Le dio un sorbo a su café y lo puso en la mesita de al lado, -'¿Por qué lo habra hecho?' –se preguntaba una y otra vez- ¿Por qué querria Sakura quitarse la vida de repente¿Qué motivo tendria?.. Pero estaba apunto de casarse.. No entiendo ¿Por qué lo hizo?'- estas y otras preguntas se formulaba Touya mientras estaba en la sala de espera.

Pasaron 45 largos minutos hasta que por fin se presento el doctor ante Touya. –"Disculpe –le dijo- tengo noticas de su hermana"- dijo el doctor. –"Si¿Qué ocurre doctor¿Estará bien¿Sakura se pondra bien doctor?"- pregunto preocupado Touya. –"Mire, aun no sabemos si mejorara rapidamente, lo que si sabemos es que perdio mucha sangre, pero aun sigue viva. Si usted no la hubiera traido rapidamente .. bueno, ella ya no estaria aquí."- dijo el doctor. –"Doctor –dijo Touya poniendose de pie- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Sakura?"-. El doctor lo miro unos momentos, se quedo pensativo hasta que le dijo –"¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes?"-.

((Mientras en algun lugar alejado..))  
-"Rayos! .. ¡Oh, mi cabeza! .. ¿Dónde estoy?"- dijo un joven, quien se encontraba acostado en una pequeña cama. Miro a su alrededor, nada le parecia conocido, era una casa muy humilde. Apenas si tenian ventanas cubiertas por delgadas cortinas un poco gastadas, esto y otras cosas se encontraban en la pequeña casa. –"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"- se pregunto.

"Bueno, yo lo encontre en la carretera. Estaba herido y lo traje a mi casa para ayudarle. No es un gran lugar, lo se, pero es lo unico que tengo. ¿Cómo se siente?"- pregunto un hombre de unos 30 años robusto, su cabello ya notaba algunas casa y estaba algo maltratado, tenia la barba muy larga y desarreglada. Sus ropas no eran precisamente lo esperado, su camisa estaba desgastada y comenzaba a romperse de la manga y su pantalón estaba un poco roto.

"Bueno … creo que estoy bien, gracias por su ayuda"- dijo el joven –"¿Qué ocurrio? Realmente no recuerdo nada que me hubiera pasado."-. –"Bueno, tuvo un accidente y luego otros carros tambien y tomo comenzo a arder en llamas"- dijo el hombre. –"Oh, ya veo. Pues muchas gracias ¿Sr…?"- pregunto el joven. –"Shmitz, Bruce Shmitz"-.

"Gracias Sr. Shmitz"- dijo el joven. –"Y digame¿Cuál es su nombre?"- pregunto el hombre. –"Oh, disculpe. Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li"-

* * *

**º NoTaS De La aUtOra º**

_Lo se, lo se! quedo muy corto .. pero pues tenia que ser asi para medio quedar interesante y dejarlos picados hehe. Bueno, espero que les siga gustando y manden reviews!_

**serenity-princess**: thnx por el review y espero que te siga gustando el fic. y aqui salio la respuesta a lo de Shaoran. Pues no murio ((creeme que me salve de mil amenazas de muerte que me dieron unas amigas, hehe)) bueno. cuidate mucho.baii!

**monica:** thnx por el review. Como te habras dado cuenta, Shaoran sigue vivo. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando. cuidate baii!

Pd. NECESITO AYUDA PARA PONER LO DE E×T ! .. NO SE COMO INCLUIR ESCENAS DE ELLOS CON SAKURA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE. BUENO, SI TIENEN SUJERENCIAS O IDEAS O LO QUE SEA, MANDENLAS .. SE LOS AGRADECERE DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON!

Bueno, cuidense mucho! thnx por los reviews y por leer mi fic.. nos vemos! baii!


End file.
